


Experiment

by Yolosugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shenanigans, two boys at work five feet apart cuz they're not gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolosugar/pseuds/Yolosugar
Summary: Keith and Lance both work at the same job.They make a deal, and that is to experiment with each other but they soon realize that they are falling for the other.As they get closer to each other and discover more about the other, they start to experience a feeling that they have never felt before and with the experiment they are doing to one another they soon start to realize that this was a bad idea.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Experiment

Lance and Keith are on coffee break, or more of a just a regular break since neither of them drinks coffee. Just as Keith and Lance were competing about who is better at making an insult Lotor walks in the room. He takes a seat far from where Keith and Lance are sitting, which is at the opposite end of the table. 

Just as Lotor takes out his phone the bell rings, this bell is for the cashier. That means if the bell rings you have to go and check what is wrong or help the person out who is at the cashier. 

Lotor sighs, “I just came back from the cashier, you guys can go.”

“Nu-hu, I’m still on my break.” Lance says. 

“Uhh, yeah, same here.” Keith says indifferent scrolling through his phone which he whipped out just when the bell rang to seem busy. 

“But I went last time, plus aren’t you guys-” 

Lotor was cut off abruptly by Lance. 

“We are on break right now, which every worker deserves when they work. We get specific long breaks depending on how long our work hours are, and right now we are on break.” Lance says, a little annoyed. 

“Plus you didn’t go the last 5 times the bell rang, and what were you doing? Talking to your friends. How do I know? I saw you standing there.” Lance says, showing him who is in charge now that the boss wasn’t present. 

Lance has been working the longest out of three of them so when the boss has to go for a bit he is in charge. He started this job maybe 3 years ago or so, he doesn’t really remember, but he knew he was here before all of them came along. 

“Fine, but you will go next time.” Lotor says angrily, really not wanting to go but he did. The bell had rung like 5 times by now, so he had to hurry for whatever the problem was. 

Just as Lotor was exiting the room he slammed the wall and because Lance had his chair leaning on the wall with his feet on the table, the chair wasn’t really balanced to hold out when there was a slam at the wall which vibrated to the chair and Lance fell. 

There was a loud bang when he fell and they heard Lotor say “hah! Good on you, you deserved that.” Just as he rushed out to help. 

Keith saw it happening and at first he was surprised but not really since the chair was unbalanced and it would only be sooner or later till Lance would fall off, but seeing him fall just when Lotor slammed the wall made it ten times funnier, and he couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Ouch, this is not funny Keith! That really hurts.” Lance says while still on the floor in his position entangled with the chair.

“What? I’m not laugh-” Keith couldn’t really finish his sentence because he was too busy laughing. 

“I’m not laughing at this, really.” he finally managed to say with laughter in between.

“Oh yeah? Then what are you laughing at?” Lance says annoyed.

“I’m just laughing at...” Keith couldn’t help that it was funny, not to mention it was like karma because he didn’t go, so really he might have deserved that. 

“Okay, I’m laughing at you, but I can’t help it, I mean you _fell_.” Keith managed to say, it sounded like he was dying of laughter. The laughter filled the room and Lance’s ears were ringing at how loud the laughter was but he didn’t really hate that, it was cute Lance thought. 

_“Wait what. Keith? Cute?”_ Lance thought he couldn’t really believe he thought about Keith being cute, I mean Keith was Keith, he wasn’t really cute, the word hot or sexy fitted more but cute? No. Or what? 

Just as Lance was deep in thought about whether Keith was cute or not, Keith came standing close to Lance and had his hand out. 

“Need some help getting up?” Keith looked like he felt bad for laughing at Lance but that made him seem even cuter. Keith was cute Lance admitted in his head and he couldn’t help but stare at him, until Keith began to laugh again. 

“I’m sorry, just seeing you on the floor like that from the fall. Is just too funny.” Keith says with unconstrained laughter, he couldn’t help himself and Lance doesn’t blame him, he, himself would probably laugh too if it was Keith who fell instead. 

Lance starts to laugh with Keith, it all seemed so weird, seeing Keith this happy, laughing so loudly. Keith never smiled, not much anyways and he never expressed his feelings. So when Lance saw him, laughing, smiling, being happy, he couldn’t help but think that he looks good when he smiles and that Keith should smile more. But also that Lance made Keith smile, he made Keith laugh, which was rare. 

But maybe it’s okay that Keith didn’t often smile, maybe it’s better if Keith smiled only for him, maybe it’s okay if Lance was the only one who heard him laugh, maybe it was even better that Lance was the only one who could make Keith be like that. 

Still on the floor with Keith besides him, still offering his hand and still laughing at him, Lance couldn’t help but laugh at this. Lance thought that this is so funny, everything is so funny and he just figured out that he might have a crush on Keith which was even funnier. 

When the laughter died and Keith was finally calm enough to actually help him up. Lance takes a hold of Keith's hand, accepting the offer of help and Keith pulls him up, surprisingly he has strong arms. _”does he work out maybe?”_ Lance couldn’t help but think about Keith working out, with those muscles and abs, glistening with sweat and seeing those sweats running down him on his half-naked body- 

“Hey, you okay? You fell with a loud noise you know.” Keith asks. 

_”is he worried about me?”_ Lance was surprised at that because seeing Keith laughing his ass off, it didn’t seem like he cared about him. 

“Uh. Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry, it didn’t hurt that badly.” Lance said and laughed it off. 

“Well if you say so.” Keith said and started to walk towards his seat again when suddenly, to Lance’s surprise as well he grabbed Keith’s wrist.

“Um, is there something you wanna say?” Keith looked at him with a confused look, because just a moment ago Lance said he was fine. 

“Oh, umm..” Lance didn’t really know what came over him, he just did that without thinking and now he has to make an excuse why he did that. His heart was pounding and his eyes couldn’t seem to look away from Keith’s indigo eyes. He hasn’t really known Keith that long. 

When Keith first started to work he didn’t really talk to anyone, he was a lone wolf and even though Lance tried to be friends with him many times he couldn’t really get to know Keith that well. Keith didn't show much expression on his face and he seemed cold at first, but when Lance began to be somewhat closer to Keith as in more than just a coworker, Keith warmed up to him but still didn’t show much expression and sometimes had hard times with his words. 

“Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for the help.” Lance said, letting go of Keith's wrist and started scratching at the back of his neck in nervousness. 

“Yeah, no problem. I did laugh at you for a long time it was the least I could do.” Keith says, back to his normal self, there was no expression in his voice and he couldn’t tell what Keith was feeling or thinking. 

Lance just wanted to see Keith make that smile again, to see him happy and laughing with no care in the world but that didn’t seem like reality since Keith wasn’t open and never talked about his feelings for that matter. 

Now Lance couldn’t help but wonder, he was curious, more than ever to know Keith better and to find out his feelings he has for Keith. Before he knew it, he started to get closer to Keith, almost leaning onto him. 

“Umm, you okay there? Feeling light-headed?” Keith asks, a little worried.

But Lance couldn’t tell since the only thing in his head was finding out what this feeling is, he couldn’t hear Keith, but he saw his lips move. He stared at his mouth, those beautiful lips that look so kissable. Before Keith knew it he was cornered, with his back pressed against the wall and Lance’s hands on either side of him, there was no way he could run, even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> this is my second fic so I'm still learning and btw English is not my first language so please go easy on me >.<


End file.
